


Sign of the Times

by 3ls_fictions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Confused Louis, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, High School, Hurt, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt Louis, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Pain, Prison, Teenage Drama, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ls_fictions/pseuds/3ls_fictions
Summary: Harry Styles is considered a danger to everyone.He killed three people at the age of only ten.After eight years he's released back into society.How will the world react to the boy they see before them?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I was extremely inspired to write this story and I actually finished writing the entire thing in a day!   
> I'm actually really proud of how it turned out so please leave kudos and comments as I'd really love to know what you all think!  
> All the love,  
> \- El xoxo

**FEBRUARY 18th 2012**

“How old is he?” He asked, sympathy playing in his tone.

“Jus’ turned ten.” Muttered the man in response.

He ran a hand down his face, “God, no older than my lad.” He let out a deep sigh, “I can’t imagine what would drive someone so young to do something like that.”

“It’s such a shame. He had his whole life ahead of him ‘n’ he’s lost it... Jus’ like tha’.”  
The older of the two men picked up a file from the table before turning to the other man.

“Welp, wish me luck,” He sighed walking towards a black door and beginning to press down on the handle

“G’luck mate.”

“I can’t help you, if you won’t help yourself” He said, sitting down opposite the younger lad.

The boy remained silent. Looking down at the desk.

“Son, look, you’re only young.” He began, “I can help you if you just tell me what happened.”  
The boy looked up slowly. As his eyes finally made contact with the man’s.

“So, tell me what happened, starting from the beginning.” Asked the man,

The boy paused for a beat before taking a deep breath.

“I took a knife from the kitchen. I went into his room when he was sleeping and I stabbed him six times in the stomach and three times in the chest. He screamed and screamed and he begged me to stop and I kept going and I watched as he bled out into the sheets.”

For a ten year old, the boy spoke with maturity and ease. His voice was creepily hollow as he spoke and his tone showed no remorse. His gaze was cold and unfaltering as he explained what happened.

“I just stood next to the bed as he stopped breathing and once he was dead I stood there until his body was stone cold and the blood had stained the mattress a permanent shade of red. Do you know what a man’s eyes look like as he dies because I do? When people say the light fades, they’re not joking.” He bitterly laughed, “I watched as his eyes went from their wide vibrant green, to a dull pale green. It was a noteworthy experience, watching life leave his body. There’s nothing quite like it.”

The man couldn’t take another moment of this.

“Are you finished?” He grumbled angrily,

When the boy didn’t speak up the man nodded.

“Good.” He muttered before storming out of the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

“You okay?” Asked the older man, as he watched him enter, “Did you get ‘im to talk?”  
The man sighed deeply,

“Yeah. He spoke alright.” He muttered, “The brats psychotic. He shows no remorse. I think ‘e actually wants to go down for this.”  
“What did he say?” 

“He confessed. Explained what happened, what he did.” He explained, “Listen to the recording if ya wanna know exactly what he said. But, with tha’ tape as evidence, there’s no way he’s not going to juvie. The kids messed up.”

**FEBRUARY 24th 2012**

“What does the defendant plead?” Asked the judge,

“The defendant pleads guilty for the murder of a man and two women.” 

**FEBRUARY 25th 2012**

“Eight years! He’s a murderer! Eight years in juvie is hardly enough!” The woman cried,

“I know but that’s the most we could get. He’s still a minor. He’ll be released just after he turns eighteen. To get a longer sentence he’d have to be tried as an adult but he's not.” Explained the man.

“He killed three people?!” The woman cried incredulously,

The man sighed.

“I spoke to the lad in person. There’s somethin’ not right with him. He’ll get therapy and counselling. When he comes out he’ll be a model citizen, I’m sure.” 

“It’s not right Matt.” The woman shook her head, “He’s a nut. He needs to be locked up for life. Not just a couple years.”  
“I know but what’s done is done. It’s out of our hands.” Replied Matt, “There’s nothin’ we can do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I love hearing from you guys and I always reply. Even if ya just wanna chat, leave a comment as I'm always down to talk!  
> Also, feel free to add me on Instagram @bohogreenwitch  
> All the love,  
> \- El xoxo

**FEBRUARY 1st 2014**

“ROUNDS!” Yelled the guard as he walked down the corridor. 

One by one each door was unlocked and the boys stepped out of their rooms until all of the boys were standing in the corridor but one.

“Where’s 261?” Asked the guard.

He stepped into the room to see him sitting on his bed. Head in hands. Staring at the floor.

“261?!” He called again, “We’re on rounds.” 

The boy didn’t react.

“261! Move, now!”  
The officer approached the bed to see blood staining the boy’s light coloured sweatpants. When he looked properly he realised the crimson substance was soaking into his black t-shirt.

He picked up his talkie,

“We need a medic in room 261.” He spoke clearly,

Almost immediately there was a voice on the other end saying that someone was on their way.

“You can talk to me,” She said gently as she sat down next to the boy, “I’m not like the guards. It’s just the two of us.”  
The medic had quickly arrived. She saw the state the boy was in. He was completely unresponsive and so she’d convinced the guard to step outside and close the door as she thought she’d have a better chance of getting through to him if it was just the two of them.

“Now, I need you to remove your shirt and lie back.” She instructed. 

The boy showed no response and so she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

He slowly looked up to her, making eye contact. She was shocked at how green his eyes were. Although they were dull, there were still a stunning shade of emerald green.

She slowly reached for the hem of his shirt and when he didn’t stop her, she pulled it over his head, removing it from his body. She then placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him slowly back onto the bed.

Once he was lying down she could see the source of the blood clearly. There were two wounds. Once running along his stomach, starting just below his ribs on the left, trailing diagonally down to just below his belly button. The other was slightly smaller, just above his right hip. Both required stitches.

She quickly got to work, noticing how he didn’t even flinch as she touched them and didn’t bat an eyelid when she put the needle through the flesh. It was like he just didn’t care.

She made quick work of fixing him up before handing him a clean shirt and bidding him a goodbye.

Once she was in the corridor the guard locked the door and turned to her.

“So, self inflicted or inmate violence?” He asked,

She shrugged, letting out a gentle sigh.

“I really don’t know Matt. He wasn’t very talkative. However, by his reaction, I’m thinking it was self inflicted.” She looked down briefly before looking back up. “I’ll file a report requesting that we keep him on watch as if it is self inflicted we need to know and he’ll need to be moved. I mean, he’s only eleven. If it’s self inflicted we need to deal with it as soon as possible.”  
“He’s twelve, in fact, turned twelve today.” Matt muttered sadly.

Most of the boys locked up in here were very rough and rowdy. However, 261 was extremely quiet and he kept to himself. Sure he’d been in a few fights but he’d easily won them and so people learned to just leave him be. Not that he would ever admit it out loud but Matt had quite a large soft spot for the boy.

Since he spoke to him just after he was arrested he knew something wasn’t right with the situation. So when he was offered the job in the detention centre, he knew he had to take it. He needed to figure out what really happened and what was really going on inside the boys head.

“Oh my,” She replied sadly.

“He’s been here almost two years.” He added, “Meaning he’s almost a quarter of the way through his sentence.”

She nodded in response. 

“Well, I’m going to write up the report so we can get it sorted quickly.” She gave Matt a small smile before walking down the corridor and through the exit.

Matt briefly looked at his watch knowing the other boys were on yard time and would be going to the cafeteria soon. 261 would need to be there.

He opened the door, popping his head around the door.

“Lunch is starting.” He stated,  
The boy just nodded.

“Are you coming?” Matt asked as the boy made no movement.

The boy just looked up slowly, glaring at him.

“If you don’t come now, you won’t be able to eat until dinner.” 

“Then so be it,” Muttered the boy standing up, walking over to a small desk in the corner of his room, letting himself fall into the chair.

Matt shook his head lightly.

“Alright, it’s your choice.” He muttered walking out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

**FEBRUARY 3rd 2014**

They’d all just gotten back in their rooms after lunch. He, however, hadn’t gone to lunch. They’d tried to make him but he’d flat out refused. Well, he wasn’t vocal but he didn’t speak or move. He just sat, looking down, refusing to make any attempts at communication.

The guards had shouted, threatened, tried to force it but they got frustrated by his lack of response and in the end they’d given up, deciding he wasn’t worth their trouble. 

A few hours after dinner he was sitting at his desk once again when he heard the tell tale click of the lock. He looked up to see the door opening to reveal, much to his surprise, the medic who’d stitched him up two days prior. 

“Hi,” She said gently, “Can I come in?”  
It surprised him when she asked. He was locked up, he had no say in anything. Surely enough, he gave a small nod. She smiled in response as she stepped in further letting the door close behind her. Once again it was locked.

“They told me you refused to go to dinner?” She asked gently and he once again nodded, “Any reason?  
He just shrugged lightly.

She nodded as she moved closer into the room.

“I brought you something,” She said, handing him a small package. “I know it was your birthday two days ago and I would have given it to you then but I had to get it cleared.” She explained,

He hesitantly took the package from her, opening it slowly to reveal a brown leather notebook and a black pen.

He looked up at her, his eyes wide as she took the paper the book was wrapped in away from him.

“I thought you could use it to write down your thoughts or, well, whatever really,” She smiled, “I have to warn you, the guards here are allowed to confiscate it if you do something against the rules. Especially since the pen is an item considered to be dangerous, so if you want to keep it, keep yourself out of trouble.”  
He nodded. His face straight. He looked down at the notebook.

She didn’t expect a vocal response from him and so she turned and began to leave.

“Thank you Miss…” He whispered, trailing off at the end.

“Call me Madeline,” She smiled,

“Thank you Madeline,” He repeated, still almost silently.

“It’s no problem.”

She then knocked on the door before speaking to the guard, “I’m finished.”  
“Alright ma'am.”  
The door was unlocked and he gave the boy one last smile before stepping out of the room, the door being closed and locked behind her.

He turned the book over in his hands before hesitantly opening it and beginning to write. 


	3. Chapter 3

**SEPTEMBER 2st 2019**

“Lauren Alister?”

“Here!”

“Niall Horan?”

“Here!”

“Blaine Jenkins?”

“Here!”

“Megan Laurence?”

“Here!”

“Zayn Malaik?”

“Here!”

“Liam Payne?”

“Here!”

“Ed Sheeran?”

“Here!”

“Harry Styles?”

…

“Harry Styles?”

…

“Louis Tomlinson?”

“Here!”

Once the teacher was finished with the register Louis quickly turned to Zayn, Liam and Niall.

“Guys, who’s this Styles kid?” He asked,

“No clue,” Liam replied,

Louis looked to the other two lads who just shrugged.

“He must be new,” Smiled Zayn as the teacher began to talk.

"Yeah, probably," Agreed Louis.

“So, I’ve got a small class this year.” He mused, “Well, I’m Mr Akman, your music teacher and this year we’re going to be doing well, a lot.” He laughed to himself. “So, your first project is mainly just because I want to see what you all can do. So, I’m going to put you into groups and I want you to put together a piece. It can be a cover of a song or an original composition. Really whatever you want, using whatever instruments you want. Experiment but I want you to show me what you got!” 

The class smiled brightly, excited at the prospect of the task.

“You will work in these groups on this task for the next two weeks and you will be performing at the parent teacher mixer and it will be graded so please, put in the work.” He smiled at the class brightly, “Now, the groups. Group one will be Megan, Lauren and Blaine!”

The three excitedly moved to sit by one another.

“Group two, Zayn, Niall and Liam.”

“Sorry mate,” Muttered Liam to Louis as they moved to an empty table.

“And group three will be Ed, Louis and Harry… when he arrives.”

Ed smiled brightly at Louis.

“Now, you all know what you’ve got to do. The prac rooms are free so if you’d like to go in one of them come and get a key from me. Just make sure you come back in here at ten forty-five so I can see where you all are with your pieces.”

“Hey mate, I’m Ed,” Smiled Ed sitting opposite Louis,

“Yeah, I know. We had English together last year.” Replied Louis,

“I know, I just, we’ve never really spoken before so I thought I should introduce myself.” Ed explained,

“Ah well, in that case, I’m Louis!” He smiled holding out his hand for Ed to shake who happily took it.

The phone on Mr Akman’s desk rang, however, he was quick to answer.

“So, I’ve got my guitar here. It’s in one of the prac rooms if you want to go in there?”

“Yeah sure,” Smiled Louis following Ed as he stood up and approached Mr Akman’s desk.

He’d just put the phone down when they got there.

“Sir, can we have the key for prac room B, please?” Asked Ed,

Mr Akman turned to them.

“Why specifically room B?” He replied with a serious tone,

“W...well, thats where my guitar is.” Ed spoke nervously,

Mr Akman burst out laughing.

“Sorry to make you nervous lad, I was just playing.” He handed the boy the key, “here.”

Ed let out a sigh of relief before laughing lightly.

“Boys, just so you know, Harry’s on his way in. I’ll let him know where you are when he gets here.” He smiled as the boys turned and walked out of the room.

They entered the prac room and Ed immediately picked up a black guitar case, undoing the clasps and pulling out his guitar. He began tuning it and as they did they began to make small talk.

“Did you see the thing on the news this morning?” Ed asked casually,

“No, I don’t really watch the news.” Laughed Louis,

“Nah, me neither but my dad does.” Replied Ed, “Anyway, a few years ago a boy went to juvie for killing both his step dad, mum and sister. 

"Wait, I remember hearing about that. Wasn't it called the Black Dove Murders or something?" Asked Louis,

Ed nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Well get this, apparently he’s being let out early.”

“Woah, wait. They’re really letting him out early. He murdered three people?! What?” Cried Louis in shock.

“I know right. It’s insane.” Ed replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Called Ed.

The door slowly opened to reveal a boy in skin tight, black skinny jeans, a tight black v-neck t and black boots. With a black messenger bag slung over his shoulder. The boy had curly hair that hung past his shoulders with sunglasses placed on the top of his head, holding his hair back.

His arms were heavily tattooed and muscular. Due to the tightness of his t you could see he clearly had muscles underneath.

“Hi, I’m Harry,” He said holding out his hand.

His voice was deep and he spoke with a voice so smooth that it would melt butter. The way he spoke and held out his hand suggested he had an arrogance that couldn’t be taught.

“Hi, I’m Ed,” Ed stood up shaking Harry’s hand. “And this is Louis.”

As Ed shook his hand he noticed he had a few bracelets around his wrist. Two black ones and three brown ones. Each was thin and looked like they had been braided.

Once he released Ed’s hand he stepped further into the room allowing the door to close behind him. He then took his bag off, placing it on the floor before sitting on a stool in the corner of the room.

“So, you’re new here?” Asked Louis,

“Yeah. Used to live here when I was younger but I, well, I went away for awhile, and now I’m back.” Replied Harry,

“Ah, so, where’d ya move away to?” Asked Louis, genuinely interested in the boy,

“I, uh, I went to Oxford when I was ten.” Harry replied.

“Oh cool man! My nan lives in Oxford, where did you live?” Asked Ed,

“I, uh. The south.” He replied quickly, trying to stop the questions.

“Awh, my nans in the north.” Ed added sadly, not noticing as Harry let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you mind if I ask, how old are you?” Asked Louis,

Harry was surprised, “I’m seventeen, why?”

“Oh,” Ed and Louis were shocked.

“But you’ve got so many tattoos?” Asked Ed, “How did you manage that?”

Harry looked down at his arms before crossing them across his chest.

“A friend did them.” Harry replied simply, “Anyway, lets get on with the task.”

Louis and Ed were surprised when his tone became more forceful and short.

“Yeah, sure,” Said Ed as he picked his guitar back up.

Lunch quickly rolled around and Louis was in the cafeteria with Ed, Liam and Zayn.

They were having a laugh when Niall quickly ran over.

“Guys!” He yelled,

“Yeah?” Liam asked, “What’s up?”

“You know the news about the boy who killed his mum, dad and sister possibly being released early?” He whisper yelled,

“Yeah?” the boys responded,

“Well, my uncle phoned me. He works in the centre where the boy was held and wanted to warn me.” Started Niall, “He got out a few weeks ago and is going to our school!”

“No way Niall. You’re joking.” Laughed Zayn, “There is no way they’d let someone like that here.”

“No guys, really.” Niall said with full seriousness, “My uncle called me this morning from Oxford and said that he used to work on the floor where the boy was held.”

“From Oxford?” Asked Ed, looking at Louis.

“Yeah, he works in a detention centre in Oxford,” replied Niall,

“And, you said the boys out already?” Asked Louis, knowing what Ed was getting at.

“Did your uncle tell you the name of the boy?” Asked Ed,

“No. When it was in the news years ago they kept the boy's identity hidden for security reasons.” Explained Niall, “All I know is he was ten when he went away and he’s in our year and he's going to attend our school.”

“Ed can I talk to you?” Asked Louis, not waiting for Ed’s response before dragging him up and out the main doors.

“It’s Harry isn't it?” He asked, hoping he wasn’t correct.

“I uh, I could be wrong. But, I think so.” Replied Ed, “I uh, it makes sense.”

Ed and Louis shared looks of concern before deciding to go back in.

They knew what their school was like so if this news got out it wouldn’t take long for everyone to know but they themselves didn’t even know for sure it was Harry. There was a chance they were wrong but by the way he reacted when they asked about Oxford and what Niall’s uncle had said made it almost certain.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEPTEMBER 4th 2019**

Ed and Louis were in the prac room rehearsing their performance. Harry had been there but he’d left early for an appointment. He wouldn’t tell Ed or Louis what it was for though.

Since they’d found out that there was a chance Harry had killed his mum, dad and sister they’d been rather odd around him. They tried to act normal but it was difficult. 

Louis and Ed had decided against telling the others about it since they didn’t know for sure and they didn’t want to spread rumours or start unnecessary drama at their school.

They’d just finished up the practice when Ed received a text.

“Sorry man, I’ve gotta go. My mum’s in the car park waiting for me. We’re going out for a meal tonight.”

“S’alright. Have fun, I’ll lock up.” Smiled Louis.

“Thanks.” Ed smiled as he headed out.

Louis was just putting his stuff away when he noticed a notebook on the floor. He walked over, slowly picking it up. It was heavy in his hand and clearly made of nice leather. Louis was about to open it to look for a name when the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day so he hastily shoved the book into his bag before leaving the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

He quickly dropped the key off with Mr Akman before heading out of school. He walked into the car park and headed over to his car, quickly unlocking and placing his bag on the back seat when he heard shouting.

“You think you're so tough don't you newbie?!” A voice yelled,

“We’re not scared of you!?” Another yelled.

Louis slammed his car door, pressing lock on the key before running in the direction of the voice. He ran around the corner until he saw three boys standing around a taller boy with a familiar head of curls.

“If I were you, I’d walk away,” He heard Harry say, in his usual deep, calm, charming voice.

“You think you’re all that but, we know you’re just a freak!” Taunted another boy,

“You know nothing about me,” Harry said, just a calm,

“Well, I know your a sad, weak little loser,” Called the tallest of the three boys,

Harry let out a laugh crossing his arms over his chest.

“What’s so funny, newbie!?” Called the boy,

“That you think you can take me,” Harry laughed,

“It’s three against one dude, we’re gonna rip you apart.” The three boys laughed.

However, the three of them fell silent when they heard Harry laughing with them.

“What?” Asked the tallest of the three. “What’s so funny?”

Harry took a step closer to the three boys, his eyes darkening slightly.

“When I was ten, I took a kitchen knife. At night I walked into my step dads room and I plunged the knife deep into his sleeping body nine times. He begged and cried as I watched him die. Then I took the same knife and slit my sister's throat.” The boys looked stunned, “You know, slitting someone's throat is nothing like it is in the movies. It’s a lot less dramatic, however, watching the life fade from their eyes is a mesmerising experience. There’s just nothing quite like it.” 

As Harry spoke his voice became deeper and more calm. He sounded like he had no remorse for any of it.

The three boys looked at him before one of them finally spoke up.

“There’s no way. You’re lying.” 

“Really?” Asked Harry incredulously, “Look up the Black Dove Murders, Holmes Chapel.”

“I know all about those murders,” Said one of the boys, “The kid got eight years. His sentence ends next year.”

“Yeah, it was supposed to be. However, good behaviour gets you a long way.” Replied Harry smiling. 

His smile was charming yet terrifying. There was something twisted about the way his lips pulled away from his teeth.

“So,” Began Harry, stepping closer to the boys, “Do you think you can really take me?”

Louis had had enough. He felt sick. He couldn’t watch anymore. He was worried for the boys. He had to do something. But, he just couldn’t.

Luckily, he didn’t have to as the boys quickly ran away. He wasn’t paying attention but he assumed it had something to do with the fact that Mr Akman was walking out of the doorway.

Louis turned away and slowly made his way back to the car. As he got there he was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice there was a boy leaning against his car.

“Do I scare you?”

Louis jumped, looking up to see Harry stood in front of him.

“N...no… I… I just.” Louis stuttered, what was Harry going to do to him.

“You already knew, didn't you? You and Ed did.” Harry smiled, “I know what your friend Horan told you and you’re smart. You put two and two together.”

“I… I…” Stuttered Louis, unable to properly form words.

“His uncle, Matt. He was one of the good ones, you know? He was kind.” Harry mused, “I’ll miss him the most. Well…” He trailed off.

“What do you want from me?” Asked Louis, still nervous around the boy.

“Oh, nothing,” Smiled Harry, “Just wanted you to know. I know you’ve got it and I don’t mind”

Harry smirked before walking off in the other direction. His bag lightly smacked against his hip as he walked.

“Got what?” Louis asked himself as he turned to get into his car.

What does he have and what doesn’t Harry mind?

Another thing that struck Louis as odd was that, yes, maybe Harry did make him nervous but, weirdly enough, not because he’d been to prison for murder.

The whole drive home Louis couldn’t shake Harry from his mind. There was just something about him. Something that didn’t make sense. From working on the music project with him, he’d seemed like a decent kid but the way he spoke about what he did, he sounded psychotic. Also, he told the boys about how he’d killed his step dad and sister but, what about his mum? 

There was also what he’d said,

… I know you’ve got it and I don’t mind…

What did he have, it didn’t make sense. He didn’t have anything of Harry’s, did he?

He pulled up outside his house and quickly parked before walking into his house. Currently no one was home so he had the house to himself. He ran up to his room, deciding to take a quick shower before doing anything else. As he threw his bag into the bed he heard something heavy hit the floor. 

He turned quickly on his heel to see the leather book lying on the floor. He slowly walked over, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. He loved how soft the leather was in his hands. It was clearly expensive as it was such good quality.

He cautiously opened it to reveal pages and pages of cursive writing. Louis had no idea who the book belonged to and he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop himself. He sat down on the edge of his bed before turning to the first page and beginning to read.

**February 3rd 2014**

The medic gave this to me today. She said it was a birthday present as I turned twelve on the 1st. She seems nice. She told me her name was Madeline but I didn’t tell her mine.

I haven’t told anyone mine. 

As far as I’m concerned, I no longer have an identity. I haven’t since they took it away from me. The three of them stole it from me so long ago that I don’t even care anymore. They all call me 261 here. That’s me, reduced to a number but I don’t mind.

I stay quiet and keep to myself and it works well. I like it alone, it’s easier. I’ve been in three fights in the past two years. I won them, so no one bothers me and the people that have tried usually get told by the others that they shouldn’t so they leave me alone. Just how I like it.

I haven’t been to meals recently. People have tried to get me to go but they can’t force me so when I refuse they give up. I’m not hungry anymore. I haven’t been hungry in a while. I go to breakfast and I do rounds but after that I stay in my room silent. I go to the yard now and again but once again, I usually refuse. I like my own company. That’s just how I am.

**February 25th 2014**

Two years ago today I got my sentence. Two years ago today I first entered this room. I’m a quarter of the way through my sentence. It doesn’t feel like that long. It’s gone by so fast.

It feels like only a week ago that I got that phone call… That I got my instructions… That I got thrown down the stairs… That I killed them… That the police were breaking down the doors to my house. 

When I spoke to officer Matt for the first time, I told him what he wanted me to. I told him I did it and I did. I was honest and that’s what they wanted.

Louis was stunned. It was Harry’s book. Wait… is that what Harry meant by “I know you’ve got it and I don’t mind”.

Did Harry want Louis to read it? No… it can’t be.

Louis debated putting the book down and returning it to Harry but there was something about the words on the page. He had to read on. He had to read it, he couldn’t help it.

**March 1st 2014**

They think I’ve been harming myself! I’m being moved into a different facility. Madeline told me that she’d reported my wounds on the 1st as possible self harm and put me on watch. They’ve apparently been closely watching me for weeks without my knowledge and apparently my behaviour suggests that I am.

It’s ridiculous. They don’t get it. Of course they don’t. 

In a few days I’m being moved and I don’t even know where. Sure, I’ve got some wounds since I arrived but I didn’t do it to myself! I’m not a fucking nark, I wasn’t going to tell who did it. It just happened. I’m fine, it’s fine!

They just need to fuck off out of my business. 

Louis decided to skip head a few dates. He soon noticed that Harry didn’t write in here very often. Which would explain why he’s had this book for so long without completely filling it.

**June 13th 2015**

I had a call today. Someone wants to visit me.

He gave me a number telling me to call it when I’m ready. 

They wouldn’t tell me their name but, I recognised the voice on the phone. It was him. It’s been three years and yet I’d know that voice anywhere. 

He told me what to do that day. He helped me escape but he also got me caught. I don’t know what to do. He said if I don’t contact him within a week he’d do it. I did everything I had to to stop him then. I have to do it now. I can’t let him do it. 

**June 20th 2015**

I called him and he came. He looked nothing like I’d imagined. 

He told me what I have to do. I’d built up such a good rep here and now I have to break it. This could add years to my sentence. I have five years left and if I do this it will become at least ten if not more. But, I don’t have a choice. I can’t let him do it.

**July 1st 2015**

I got away with it. I didn’t do it myself, however. I convinced the new kid to do it. I get that it was wrong of me but I couldn’t risk it. 

I fed him some bullshit about the guy and really riled him up. He did what I was supposed to do, he killed him. 

When the guards pulled him off he was screaming that I’d told him to do it but, since I don’t talk to anybody, no one believed him. I know it was wrong of me but, I did what I had to. He got moved to another lock up. He’s going to be in for a while.

Louis couldn’t read anymore. He regretted even reading that far in the first place. He needed to talk to Harry. To find out what was going on. It wasn’t right, none of this sat right with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I really hope you're enjoying this so far!  
> Please leave kudos and comments as I love to know what you guys think and what you think is going to happen!  
> You all mean so so much to me and I genuinely care what you think. :)  
> All the love,  
> \- El xoxo

The next day Louis arrived at school early, the book safely in his bag ready to return to Harry.

He walked into the empty form room and sat down with a sigh. He didn’t get much sleep last night as he was too busy thinking about Harry.

“What did you think?” A voice called from across the room.

Louis looked up in shock to see Harry stood across the room wearing his usual black jeans, v-neck t and boots. With his messenger bag over his shoulder and bracelets on his wrists. His curls were pulled back into a tight man bun at the back of his head.

Louis stood up, pulling the book from his bag before approaching Harry.

“Why?” He asked as he stopped walking,

“What do you mean, why?” Asked Harry, mocking Louis’ tone of voice slightly.

“Why did you leave this for me to find?” He asked bitterly, “What’s the point of all of this?”

“Well,” Began Harry, crossing his arms over his chest, “You knew who I was as soon as your friend Niall mentioned it and yet you didn’t run and hide or tell anyone or say anything. Do you not care that I killed four people?”

He flashed Louis a toothy smile as he finished speaking.

“F...four?” Questioned Louis, “You killed your mum, your sister and your dad…”

Harry cut him off.

“STEP DAD!” He yelled angrily, taking Louis completely by surprise.

Louis stepped back in shock.

Harry quickly recovered.

“Who else?” Asked Louis, wearily,

Harry cocked his head to the side.

“I thought you read it?” He asked, “I got a boy killed. Sure, I didn’t do the killing but my mind games convinced another kid to do it for me.”

He smirked as he thought back.

“You’re twisted,” Accused Louis,

Harry laughed, “I am, aren’t I.”

“Yeah.” Louis began, “But, I know there’s something you aren’t telling me. I don’t think you’re as bad as you make yourself out to be.”

Harry shook his head lightly.

“Oh really?” He asked,

“Yeah,” Replied Louis quickly, “What I want to know, who is this oh so scary man who calls you?”

Harry paled significantly.

“It doesn’t matter,” He muttered as he began to exit the classroom.

Louis was now beyond confused.

“Um, your notebook?” He called,

“Keep it,” Harry responded, turning, “Read the rest, then I’ll answer any questions you have?”

He shot Louis a serious look before walking out of the room, leaving Louis alone.

The rest of the day went by and Louis didn’t see Harry. However, he had music last so he knew Harry would have to be there. He arrived on time and took his seat next to Ed. The two started chatting casually when Mr Akman entered and told them to crack on with their pieces.

Louis was surprised when Mr Akman didn’t comment on the fact that Harry was missing.

Louis approached his desk quickly,

“Sir, do you know where Harry is?” Louis asked,

“Oh right, Mr Styles has an appointment this afternoon and will be missing the next few lessons so he decided that he’d like to do a solo performance in the showcase. That way his absence won’t affect you and Ed too much.” Explained Mr Akman as he handed Louis a key.

“A key?” He asked,

“Prac room B is free. I know how much you and Ed like it.”

“Thanks sir,” Smiled Louis,

“No problem, just don’t forget to lock up after yourselves.”

Louis and Ed walked to prac room B whilst Louis explained the situation with Harry now doing a solo. Both were surprised by this. They’d been doing so well. Their piece was coming along nicely and now they’d have to re work it for just the two of them.

\----------

Harry knew it was more than risky giving Louis his notebook but he needed someone to know and he couldn’t say it outloud in case He was listening.

He hoped Louis would read it and understand as if he did then maybe he could help. The only problem would be if he didn’t understand and instead chose to tell Harry to go away and never talk to him again. He was a murderer after all.

“My name is Harry Styles, I’m here to see Duncan.”

“Of course,” Smiled a woman picking up the phone, “Hi, Mr Styles is here… Of course.”

She put the phone down turning back to him.

“You can go on up,” She smiled,

“Thank you,” he replied, walking over to the lift.

He knew he couldn’t tell anyone but if someone found out by accident then it wouldn’t be his fault, right?

Harry stepped out of the lift and crossed the corridor to knock on a dark oak door.

“Come in!” A voice called.

Harry opened the door and quickly stepped in, letting it fall closed behind him.

“How are you son?” A man asked from behind his desk.

“I’m alright, thanks Dad.” He replied sitting down on a chair opposite the man.

\----------

Instead of going straight home after school, Louis decided to go to the local cafe and get coffee whilst reading more of the notebook. After ordering he sat down and quickly flipped to the last page he was on before continuing to read.

**July 3rd 2015**

He called me again. He congratulated me on the good work telling me I’d done well. He also said he was happy I didn’t get caught. Little does he know I wasn’t the one who did it but, he doesn’t need to know. That’s not important. All that matters is that she’s safe. He didn’t hurt her.

I’m losing my mind. Quite literally. They’ve decided to send me for evaluation. Just to make sure I’m not psychotic or anything. I think it’s because I never talk. Not anymore. The last time I spoke, other than to get that kid to kill someone for me, was when that medic told me her name. Other than that. I don’t talk.

I like being quiet. I like watching. It’s easier than talking. It’s more fun.

You learn things that way. It’s how I found out what I have to do to get released sooner.

I overheard Matt talking to the director of my floor. He said that once I’m evaluated, if I’m deemed safe, meaning I’m not a danger to myself or others, they can talk about parole and early release. As long as my record stays clean.

**August 9th 2015**

They said I’m depressed. They’ve put me on medication for it and I have to have another hour of counselling a week. That means I’m up to an hour every day. It’s ridiculous. If I don’t talk, what makes them think counselling is going to work? 

However, I was told that once the counsellor deems me fit then parole will be discussed. Which means I’m a step closer than I have been.

**September 23rd 2015**

I’m not getting parole. 

I got in a fight. It wasn’t my fault but even so, I won and the kid had to be taken away in an ambulance. Apparently I did quite a bit more damage than I intended.

It’s fine though. He called again and said he can’t wait until I’m out, which terrifies me. I know he’s got something planned. I just don’t know what.

He’s going to make me do something. I know he is and it’s going to be bad and I’m not going to be able to refuse. If I do then he’ll hurt her. I can’t let him hurt her.

It sounds stupid. I killed my Mum, my sister, my step dad all to protect her. And she doesn’t even know I exist.

It’s not right but it’s just how it is. There’s nothing I can do.

She wrote me a letter once in pretty cursive. She knew my sister rather well and Gemma had convinced her to write to me. She was so kind in the letter, she dotted her i’s with little hearts and signed it L.T. 

It was all part of some prank when my family thought I was straight. Gemma was going to convince me that she liked me and then was going to make fun of me when I realised that she didn’t.

Luckily, I came out as gay and ruined the joke. However, my family was less than accepting of me. That’s why my choice was easy. Let her die or kill my abusive family. There was no real choice there.

I knew what I had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Quick thing...  
> Louis' sisters are mentioned in this BUT I've kind of played around with ages a little so just pretend for the sake of this that Lottie is only a few months younger than Louis :)
> 
> I am actually so bored right now! I’m in sixth form and I have frees all day and since it’s only the third day back I don’t have any work to do so expect uploads in all of my fics today!!!  
> Hope everyone’s well.  
> Please leave kudos and comments! Also, follow me on Instagram @bohogreenwitch  
> All the love,  
> \- El xoxo

“Harry,” Louis yelled as he entered the form room to see the boy sitting alone, “Who is she?”

Louis was upset. He had an idea who she was but he had to know. He needed to hear it himself.

“Louis, you need to finish reading it,” Harry said calmly, “As I said, once you have I’ll answer any questions you have.”

Louis stormed over to Harry. Tears of anger and upset trailing down his cheeks.

“No. You’ll fucking tell me now!” He yelled, “Who is she!? Who are you protecting!? Who is L.T!?”

“I don’t know,” Harry choked out, trying not to think about it.

“Bullshit!” Yelled Louis, punching Harry square in the jaw.

Harry didn’t even flinch as the fist collided with his jaw. He just sat there, looking up at Louis.

“I’m sorry but, you need to read it. I can’t tell you right now but I will, okay. I swear I will once you’ve finished it.” Harry replied calmly,

“Fuck you,” Muttered Louis through gritted teeth as he began to walk away, “I am so fucking done with you and your games!”

Louis left the room, leaving Harry standing alone in the empty classroom.

“FUCK!” Yelled Harry as he turned and punched the wall beside him.

It was going so well but he’d just lost it. He’d lost Louis, the one person who could help him. The one person who would have helped him. 

**SEPTEMBER 13th 2019**

It was the night of the parent teacher mixer and the students were nervous for their performances. All of them had rehearsed non stop for this and yet they still felt as if they weren’t ready.

Louis hadn’t seen or spoken to Harry since he’d asked him who L.T was. He couldn’t bring himself to face the boy, especially since he had a very good idea who she was. He just didn’t know for sure.

“Alright everyone,” Called Mr Akman, “Does anyone know where Harry is?”

Everyone looked around, no one knew where he’d gone.

“Okay, well, he’s the last to perform anyway so there’s still time. Does everyone know the running order?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good, good!” He smiled, “Okay, go out there and smash it! Don’t forget you will be graded on these so please try your hardest! No pressure!” He added at the end.

Everyone chuckled.

“Okay, good luck,” He smiled before heading into the audience, leaving only the people performing backstage.

There were people from the other music classes there as well. Overall there were fifteen acts. Ed and Louis were performing twelfth. Followed by Niall, Zayn and Liam. Then two girls from another class and then Harry. That was if he showed up.

“You okay mate?” Asked Ed as they were getting ready to go on.

“Yeah, I’m just a little nervous is all,” Replied Louis quietly,

“Dude, you’ll be fine! We’ve got this A in the bag. I’m just wondering what sir will do to Harry if he doesn’t perform.” Ed said curiously,

“Who knows?” Louis laughed lightly as they heard the act performing before them finish their song.

“Good luck guys,” Called Liam,

“Yeah you’re gonna smash it,” Added Niall,

Zayn just smiled.

“Thanks guys.” Replied Louis as he and Ed headed on stage.

As they performed everything became a blur. Yes they absolutely smashed it but Louis couldn’t remember any of it as he came off. All he remembered was the man standing at the back next to a woman. 

Louis noticed them about halfway through their song and then he couldn’t look away. He knew her. He knew both of them. But from where? And why weren’t they sitting in the audience, why were they standing at the back like they weren’t supposed to be there?

When they stepped backstage Louis saw Harry stood there, off in the corner. They made brief eye contact before Harry turned and went out of the back door.

“Oh my god!” Cried Niall, “You were so good!”

“Hurry up Niall, we’ve gotta go on,” Hurried Zayn,

“G’luck man,” Muttered Louis, barely paying attention. He was too focused on following Harry.

He ran after the boy until he saw where Harry had stopped.

Just outside of the auditorium. He was leaning against the brick wall, breathing in the night air.

“She’s here isn't she?” Asked Louis, “With him?”

Harry didn’t look at him.

“Harry?!” Demanded Louis but his features softened as he saw Harry slide down the wall to the floor and curl into a ball. “Harry?” He asked quietly.

It was then Louis heard it. Heartbreaking sobs erupted from the boy.

Louis quickly sat down in front of him. Trying to comfort him.

“Hey, it’s okay,” He tried to soothe, “What’s going on, please… talk to me? Tell me, I can help,”

“He said I was done,” Harry said shakily in between sobs, “He said he’d stop that he’d let her go but he never will and now he’s here and he’s going to... And there's nothing I can do.”

He cried harder.

“Who Harry? Who’s here, who is he?” Louis needed to know what they were up against. He needed to help.

“My dad…” Harry muttered.

Louis stopped moving. He stopped breathing. 

Harry’s own father was the one tormenting him. Making him do things he shouldn't have to do.

“Harry, I…” Louis began but Harry cut him off standing up.

He wiped his eyes roughly before speaking up.

“I’m sorry.” He said, his deep charming, calm voice returned, “I don’t know what that was. I should go in. It’ll be me soon.”

“Harry?” Louis questioned concerned, “Wait?”

Louis was more than confused at the speed Harry recovered from his sobbing. 

If you looked at him right now you’d have no idea that literally seconds ago he’d been sobbing his eyes out.

Louis went to speak again but Harry was gone. He was back inside. 

Louis went in to see that the penultimate act was on stage meaning Harry would be on in around a minute. He looked around for him but he couldn’t see him anywhere backstage. Louis had no idea where he’d gone. 

He heard the applause from the audience as the two girls left the stage. But he could see Harry anywhere, he needed to go on but he wasn’t here. Or so he thought, until he heard the sound of piano filling the auditorium.

He walked into the wings confused, until he saw Harry stood centre stage. He had a mic on a stand in front of him and his eyes were closed. He was gently swaying to the piano melody.

It was a melody that Louis didn’t recognise. Had Harry written his own song, he wondered.

It shocked Louis to see Harry with a mic. When they’d planned out their piece, Harry had insisted that he didn’t sing but now, he was preparing himself to sing for the entire faculty and parents.

“Just stop your crying, it’s a sign of the times…” He began. 

Louis was shocked at the boy's voice. It was so deep, so calm, so relaxing. It sounded almost effortless. As it went on Louis was only more and more shocked.

“We never learn, we’ve been here before…”

Louis had no idea Harry was such a good singer. You could see the emotion behind every word. The power he had when he sang was insane. It gave him chills, literal chills.

The fact that he’d written the song made it all the more enthralling.

It was when it came to the pre-chorus that Louis felt himself tear up a little.

“We don’t talk enough,

We should open up,

Before it’s all too much.”

Louis found himself holding his breath.

“Will we ever learn,

We’ve been here before,

It’s just what we know.”

As he came to the last chorus you could tell Harry was leaving it all on the stage. Using every ounce of energy, emotion and strength he had to finish the number.

When the music faded out the auditorium was silent. No one clapped, no one uttered a word. Every person in there just stood in awe at the boy in front of him. Some had silent tears trailing down their cheeks. Some were just stunned into silence. No one even breathed.

Harry just stood there. His eyes closed, his head down. His hands balled into fists at his sides.

He stayed there for a while. No one was moving, no one was talking, until Mr Akman stood up.

He began to clap. Slowly at first but then he began to pick up speed. As he did, others began to stand and clap. Soon enough the whole auditorium was alive with the sound of clapping and cheering.

It was like it startled Harry out of his trance and he opened his eyes. However, he regretted it the moment he did it.

There she was... At the back… Crying… He saw him… He saw it… He watched as he dragged her out…

Harry ran off stage. Ignoring the congratulations of his classmates as he sprinted through the backstage area to the door. He ran to the side of the school where he saw him dragging her along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the penultimate chapter!  
> I'm so so proud of this work and I hope you all love it as much as I do!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! Also, I’d love some requests for stories and things as I love trying to write new things :)  
> Follow me on Insta @bohogreenwhitch and say hi! Thank you to @nevergoingbacknow for following me, your DM really made my day!  
> As always, all the love,  
> \- El xoxo

Harry ran off stage. Ignoring the congratulations of his classmates as he sprinted through the backstage area to the door. He ran to the side of the school where he saw him dragging her along.

“STOP!” He cried, his voice hoarse, “Please, stop!”

The man, his dad, stopped. Turning to him. Holding the gun up at the girl.

“I told you Harry.” He laughed bitterly, “I told you if you didn’t do it then I’d do this.”

“I… I’m sorry… I just…” Harry stuttered,

“You silly boy. You should have just done it.” His dad muttered, “You’ve done it before and it wasn’t that hard. Why couldn’t you just do it again?”

“I just… I…”

“Lottie…” Harry heard someone breathe from beside him.

“Oh this is priceless,” Muttered Harry’s dad as he saw Louis approach Harry, “It’s like a family reunion. Too bad one of you is about to die.”

Harry turned to see Louis and Ed stood just behind him. He could also see Liam, Niall and Zayn running towards them.

“I… I don’t understand?” Asked Louis,

“Lou?” Called Liam as he, Niall and Zayn got closer, “Woah,” Yelled Liam as he saw the man with the gun pointed at the girl.

“Stop it dad, please. Enough is enough, please.” Begged Harry. Tears we’re now falling from his eyes, “I did it. I did everything you asked just, please… please, no more.”

Liam, Niall and Zayn looked at Harry, Louis, the man and the girl in confusion.

“Please… just let her go. I’ll do anything.” Begged Harry.

“You know what you have to do Harry.” Replied the man bitterly, “You know exactly what you have to do to save Lottie.”

“I… I thought she w...was dead?” Asked Niall as he realised who the woman is.

“S...so did I…” Louis muttered in a choked sob.

“So Harry, what’s it to be?” Asked the man, “The clock is ticking.”

Harry slowly walked forward. 

Muttering to Louis and the boys “I’m sorry,” as he did.

He approached his dad who pulled a knife from his pocket.

“Here you go son, it’s the same one you used on your mother, sister and that man.” His dad said nonchalantly.

Niall, Liam and Zayn we’re shocked. They knew the Black Dove Murderer was going to be attending their school but they had no idea it was Harry.

“I had it all cleaned up for you, polished and everything.” Mused the man.

“H… harry?” Asked Louis, “What are you doing?” 

Harry took the knife slowly.

“Harry. This isn’t you. Please,”

“I’m sorry Louis. I… it’s gone too far.” He muttered, tears falling,

“What did you do Harry?” Asked the man, maliciously, “Tell them, admit to them what a monster you are. Go on!” He demanded,

“I…” Harry turned to look at them.

Louis, Ed, Liam, Niall and Zayn. He even briefly glanced at Lottie.

“Tell them what you did Harry!” Yelled the man waving the gun around.

“W...when I was ten, I used this knife. I stabbed my step-dad nine times and I watched him bleed out…”

“What else Harry!?” Yelled the man,

“W...when my sister G..Gemma came in… I...I… She tried to take the knife and w...we fought and I… I accidentally… I... slit her throat with it and I l..l..left her on the floor to die.”

“What did you do to your dear old Mummy, Harry?” Asked the man,

“S..she heard Gemma scream and so when I… when I went out of the room she was on the stairs and she tried to take the knife and I… I pushed her… She fell down the stairs and I watched her die. “

Harry was full blown sobbing as he spoke. His hands were shaking.

Everyone was shocked but Louis felt heart broken. He’d heard Harry talk about it before but then he’d sounded cold, dark, empty… like he didn’t care. But now, it was clear that he really did. They knew the truth. Two of the three were accidents. It explained so much but Louis wondered, how the hell did his sister come into it.

“Why Lottie…?” Louis whispered,

The man laughed.

“I needed a way to make him do what I wanted!” He laughed harder,

Louis felt physically sick.

“Anyway, the clock is ticking Harry,” Patronised the man, “Who’s it to be, Lottie or Louis?”

Harry was frozen in place. He couldn’t do it.

“P...please, dad… please…” He muttered, “Please stop… please…”

Louis stepped towards Harry.

He knew now why Harry was so worried earlier.

“Stay where you are!” The man ordered and Louis froze. “You take one more step and I’ll kill you both myself!”

“Just… Just tell me why?” Asked Louis, surprised at how little his voice shook. “Why do all of this… to your own son?”

The man laughed.

“His step dad was a joke, he was a drunk.” He began, “He stole my wife, he stole my children, he stole my life!” He yelled. “He had to go. I knew Gemma was too strong willed and they were wrapped around his little finger. But, I saw my opening when I saw him hitting Harry after a drunken night. So, I knew… I knew I could get him to do what I wanted. It was even easier when Harry got outed. His mother and sister, well, they weren’t against it but you can convince a ten year old of anything if you try hard enough.”

“You’re sick…” Muttered Louis,

“Then little Lottie here walked into the picture.” He smiled, “See, these two were writing letters to one another. She was the only one who Harry thought cared for him. Funny thing is, when I got her out of the picture I quickly realised that she had no clue who he was.” He laughed, “She thought she was talking to some hot jock in her year. Even so, Harry cared so much that when he thought she was in danger he decided to kill his own Step Dad for her. His Mum and Sister were just collateral.”

“J...just collateral?” Harry whispered, “Fuck you.” He growled.

“Oh, grown some balls have we?” Mocked the man, “It’s a bit late for that now isn’t it.”

“Fuck You!” Yelled Harry angrily, “I am so done with you and your bull shit! I killed my family for you! I got a kid to kill someone for you and this will never end will it?!” Harry yelled, “At least, I didn’t think it would. But, in my seven years locked away I realised something. You refuse to get your hands dirty don’t you? You don’t have it in you to do anything! You’re a coward!”

“Harry…” Muttered Louis, worried as Harry stepped closer and closer to his dad.

“You don’t have it in you to kill her! That’s why you kept giving me extensions when I didn’t complete tasks on time. I mean, look at her. She’s clean, clearly not malnourished. You couldn’t hurt her even if you wanted to!” Yelled Harry.

“The clock is tic…” He began but Harry cut him off.

“It’s ticking is it!?” Harry laughed bitterly, “Surely by now it would have run down! But it won’t will it? It never will!”

Harry turned away from his Dad and looked at his audience of Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Ed.

“Well, let's see what happens when it runs down shall we?!” Harry asked, walking towards the boys. He laughed bitterly, he looked as if he’d completely lost it at this point, “I’d love to see what will happen. Wouldn’t you?” Harry pointed at Liam with the tip of the knife.

“Harry…” Louis muttered brokenly, “Harry, please… stop.”

Harry approached Louis, “Why?” He asked innocently, “He’s not going to do anything. He doesn’t have it in him!”

Harry turned and walked back to his dad.

“So,” Harry began, “I’m waiting?”

“You’re a foolish boy,” His dad spoke quietly, “Because now they’re both gonna get it!”

He pointed the gun at Louis and cocked it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you move on leave a comment saying what you think is gonna happen...  
> Will anyone die, if so who?  
> Please remember to leave kudos and follow me on Insta @bohogreenwhitch and say hi! Thank you to @nevergoingbacknow for following me, your DM really made my day!
> 
> All the love,  
> -El xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!   
> This is the last chapter and I really hope you all like it!  
> As I've said, I really love how this fic turned out and I was so inspired that I wrote it in a day!  
> Please, as always, leave kudos and comments telling me what you think as I really appreciate your opinions :)  
> Also, don’t forget to follow me on insta @bohogreenwitch and say hi!
> 
> All the love,  
> \- El xoxo

My name is Louis Tomlinson and this is the story of the time I almost died. The story of the time I found my lost sister. This is my story.

I once knew a boy. He had long curly hair and large, emerald green eyes. His accent was so smooth it could melt butter and he always wore the same thing. Black skin tight jeans, a black v-neck t and black boots. He walked around with a black messenger bag over his shoulder and thin braided bracelets on his wrist. He had tattoos on his arms that I never knew the story behind and he always, always carried around a brown leather notebook. That was, until he gave it to me.

We only knew each other for a short period of time and he never got to know me that well but I knew him better than anyone else did. I read what he’d written and I know his story by heart. His story is one of great pain. He lived a sad and lonely life but somehow he was never sad, nor lonely. He wrote poems and songs and stories. The last night I saw him he sang one of his songs. 

When I heard it I felt every word he sang and when I look back on that night I realise what he was saying in the song. The song so perfectly fit the events of that night. It’s like he knew what was coming. He knew what he’d have to do.

You see, he died. He died so I could live. There was a gun on my sister and he had a choice, either kill me or that man would kill my sister. 

He saved us both. As the man cocked the gun, it all happened so fast. I’d closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. When I opened them the man was on the floor unmoving. Harry was just standing there… looking at him.

I remember walking forward and seeing the knife in the man's chest. The knife Harry had been holding.

I ran forward and threw my arms around him. Holding him close but he was silent. So quiet it scared me. I mean, he’d just killed his dad, I didn’t expect him to be extremely vocal but he wasn’t making a single sound. That was until he said his last words.

The words I can never forget. I heard the cock of the gun and the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

I heard Liam yell my name. I expected to feel an intense pain at any minute but it never came.

I saw Liam running forward and he helped me up. At first I was confused, so, so confused... but, when I looked down I saw it.

The man was dead but had the gun in hand. Harry was on the floor, barely breathing. With his last breath he’d killed his son. 

I fell to the floor next to him and held him close. I told him it would be okay but I knew. I knew it wasn’t. 

He was so dazed, he didn’t know what was happening and I knew it was now or never. So I did it, I stole the one thing they could never take away from me. A single kiss on his dying lips. 

By the time the sirens came he was long gone. I had to watch as his vibrant emerald eyes faded to a dull pale green.

When people say the light fades from their eyes as they die, they’re not joking, it really does. 

I watched as Harry left this world and I see him every night when I sleep. 

I wear his bracelets everyday as a reminder of him.

I’ll never forget him.

Niall helped me write to Matt and Madeline. They were there for him in Oxford. They had to know. They came to the funeral and Harry was right. They were kind.

Mr Akman, Ed and I performed his song at the funeral. Mr Akman played the piano, Ed played the guitar and I sang. 

I was a shell of myself that day. We all were. Everyone cried a lot, especially when the coffin was sealed and he was cremated.

Later that day Ed asked me what happened to the notebook and I told him.

I'd put it in the coffin, that way it will always be with him.

Tonight, Ed, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Lottie and I went out. We all sat together and shared a drink. A drink for Harry. 

Afterwards Ed and I walked up to the top of the hill in our town, when the stars were out, and we released his ashes into the world. 

We lay on the grass looking up at the stars and watching the world go by when Ed finally asked. I’d been waiting for someone to ask for weeks and no one did. I was fully expecting someone to ask me at some point. However, it still surprised me when he asked.

He sat up and lightly called my name. I sat up and turned to him.

He spoke gently,

do you mind if I ask, what did he say to you that day?

He was referring to what Harry’s last words were. What he’d said to me before his dad had taken the gun and shot him.

I stayed quiet for a while. It was hard to even think about it, even though they'd been the only words on my mind these past few weeks.

I took a deep breath and I finally told him.

_ We’ll meet again somewhere, somewhere far away from here. _

They were lines from the song he sang. Once again proving that even before that night he knew what was coming. He knew what his fate was.

I wiped away my tears as I spoke and Ed wrapped his arms around me letting me cry into his chest. 

It was the first time I'd really let myself cry and feel since it happened. I just can't get over the fact that he knew. 

He knew those were his last words even before he was shot. 

He knew what was coming.

And I know exactly what he would say right now if he were here to wipe away my tears.

He’d hold me close and say,

_ … Just stop your crying, _

_ It’s a sign of the times... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!  
> I had no intention of killing him off but before I knew what I was doing it just kind of happened!  
> I'm really sorry. I just, please don't hate me.  
> I really hope you all liked it! If you did please share it and leave kudos and comments as I'd love to know what you all think!
> 
> Also, don't forget to add me on Instagram @bohogreenwitch  
> All the love,  
> \- El xo


End file.
